A Kiyoshi Teppei x reader One Shot
by Akasuna-No-Tenshi
Summary: The MMORPG can sometimes reveal an hidden love... One-Shot Kiyoshi Teppei x reader! Read and Review please!


Sorry for my errors of writting, English is not my maternal language. I hope you apprecied this One Shot!

* * *

You attended the training of the team of basketball Seirin. One of your best friends, Aida Riko, was at your right and watched her team playing with the biggest concentration. Winter Cup approached and the young coach absolutely wanted to win this competition.

Once the training was ended, you went to your best friend, Kiyoshi Teppei. He had just gone out of the cloakrooms with the rest of the team. He welcomed you with a smile.

"I did not think you were going to come to the training, [Name]-chan!"

- "I arrived not long ago but I was able to watch you playing." You returned his smile.

Having greeted the other members of the team, you went at your home with Kiyoshi, who did not live very far from your house. You decided to begin a conversation to break the silent atmosphere which weighed in the air.

"In made, I discovered a new online game a few days ago, it is great! "

- "Ah? I would like to try it! ", declared Kiyoshi, "I am bored last times a good game set will do ~ "

You laugh in these words and indicated to him the name of the game before noticing that you had arrived in front of your house. You greeted your friend and he gave a fast kiss on his cheek before running up to your door and returning inside to hide your blushing.

Indeed you were to fall in love with your best friend, a situation rather classic and rather annoying, right?

When you had took your shower and threaded your pajamas, you went in the dining room to eat the dinner. You take a narrow-minded one of your meal before hearing your mobile's bell.

You had just received a message from Kiyoshi indicating you that it had tried your game but he did not include certain things and he needed some help from you.

You could not refrain from smiling and you finished fast your dinner before going up in your room and lighting your laptop computer.

You took your phone in hand and sent a message to your best friend, to ask him for its pen name in the game. He quickly answered you and you added him in your friends before sending to him a message on the chat so that he knows it was you.

[Pen name]: Senpai, it is [Name]

IronHeart: Ah! [Name]-chan! You came to save me ~

You blushed slightly in what he had just told (or rather write) and continued to bang the touches of your keyboard to answer him.

[Pen name]: What have you not understood, senpai?

IronHeart: I do not manage to change equipment T^T

You could not refrain from finding cute that he uses smileys. It was Kiyoshi after all.

You how explained him to change his equipment, to go up quickly of level and other basic things of the game. Suddenly, one of the players present next to your virtual character sent a heart to another player.

IronHeart: Whoa! How did he make that? *o*

[Pen name]: It is an action offered to all the persons who get married virtually in the game or to the persons who love in the real life.

IronHeart: Let us get married, [Name]-chan!

Fortunately you had only need to write, otherwise your stammering would have been incomprehensible and would reveal certainly your feelings to Kiyoshi.

IronHeart: You are there, [Name]-chan?

[Pen name]: Hai

IronHeart: Then, about our marriage? :3

[Pen name]: I do not know too much... It is necessary to love after all...

IronHeart: Ah? You don't love me?

IronHeart: I love you nevertheless ~

The color of your skin was to be similar to a tomato now. He had clearly just revealed his feelings to you!

IronHeart: I am sure you love me too! This kiss in front of your house quite meant ~

You didn't know any more what to answer to him. He had to guess what you felt for him. Maybe this kiss had revealed everything to him or maybe he already knew your feelings for him. You seized your courage in two hands and answered to him with one of the biggest smile which you had in your life so far.

[Pen name]: Let us get married then!


End file.
